Tomaattisilakat
by Salmiakki Skittles
Summary: As much as he'd love to be able to cook for people, Tino always struggles to actually make anything that other people are actually willing to try. Well, besides one of his best friends. Written for a forum tryout and decided to post it here too.


Tino remained fixated on the plate in front of him, obsessing over one little thing, the food. It looked fine to him, smelt much nicer than merely 'fine' also, but there was bound to be something wrong in everybody else's opinion. There always was.

"Salmiakki is tasting too salty… Mustamakkara looks too unappetising…" He muttered to himself, simply repeating the criticism he had received in the past about his culinary prowess. "I guess it is being a good thing that Eduard is liking some of my food though. Piirakka is one of his favourites after all." Tino smiled at the thought, he really did like cooking, just it was a little disappointing that not many other people seemed to share his enthusiasm. "This must be what Mister Arthur is feeling like, not having too many people keen on coming over for dinner. The Finn mused once more, he had a tendency to speak to himself. A habit he had yet to break. After all, it wasn't that simple to just stop an action that you have been accustomed to doing for over five hundred years.

Speaking of dinner, his thoughts returned to the dish in front of him. It wasn't anything surprising (in the other nations' opinions) like reindeer or blood sausage. It was simply two fillets of Baltic herring with a mixture of cream and ketchup poured over then cooked. Nothing to it! "I am wondering what Eesti would think of this one… I should be thinking of a name for this dish too!" Tino exclaimed, tapping a finger on his chin in deep thought. "How about… Tomaattisilakat? It is making sense too, tomato herrings." He chuckled happily and stood up from the seat, satisfied with himself. His naming sense with objects, people and animals alike was rather peculiar, but that was Tino altogether.

Looking down at the wristwatch on his left arm, the man had a sudden shock. "I have being sitting here for that long!" He ran out of the dining room in an awkward manner, down towards the other side of the house and into the living room where a sleeping Estonian laid on the sofa. "Eduard, it is being time to be waking up already!" Tino shook the man what he had perceived as gently, but that hadn't stopped the other from falling off the piece of blue furniture. "Ohh Tino… You could have been a little less violent." Eduard looked up at the other hazily, still in the process of waking up properly. Chuckling a bit, the Finn rubbed his right hand against the back of his neck and nodded softly. "I guess that is being true." He paused for a moment then continued. "Well dinner is being ready, hurry up or I'll eat it for you!" He teased with a wide grin, ushering the Estonian towards the dining room.

When both men had reached the dining room, they both took a seat at the wooden table, each seated in front of a plate of Tino's so-called 'tomaattisilakat'. The Finn watched in anticipation as Eduard took the first bite, awaiting the inevitable comment on the meal. "At least he will be kind about it." Tino muttered, not realising when the other was looking at him with a raised brow. "Ohh Eesti! I didn't realise you were listening!" A bout of nervous laughter overwhelmed him, another old habit of his which Eduard was all too familiar with. Eduard just sighed and shook his head. "Tino…" Frightened of his friend's reaction, Tino started rambling. "Anteeksi… I'm sorry! I guess that I was just wanting to know that I could be cooking something that more people than just me are liking. I didn't mean to insult you or anything! Nothing like that!" His violet eyes were filled with concern until something unexpected happened. His friend had just begun chuckling. Wiping a tear of laughter away, Eduard looked straight at Tino and smiled. "Tino, you shouldn't be worrying so much. It is delicious, I assure you. Although I do wonder, what is this one called?" Beaming at the compliment, the Finn laughed along a little with Eduard and stated in a very matter-of-fact tone, "I call this one tomaattisilakat."


End file.
